


Not a Quitter

by Otaku67



Series: Dangan Ronpa Abstinence Fluff (DRAF) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abstinence, Established Relationship, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku67/pseuds/Otaku67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru spends every night at Mondo's place, but is too reserved to allow anything to ever escalate. But Mondo is determined to get some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Quitter

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was a prude. Every part of his life was carefully scheduled to a T, from his meal plans to when he went to bed at night. His morals and academic success were consistently his number one priority and he never steered away from what he deemed to be the perfect lifestyle. To put it in simple terms: he was a hardass.

 

But Mondo Oowada loved him anyway.

 

Unlikely as their relationship was, the two young men truly did regard each other with the highest affection. Ishimaru always made sure to squeeze time with his boyfriend into his acutely specific schedule; typically, he achieved this by spending his nights at Mondo’s house. The consequences of this arrangement were split into clear pros and cons for Ishimaru: Mondo’s home was closer to the school than Ishimaru’s, so it made it easier to arrive to class on time, and it strengthened his relationship with Mondo; but Mondo’s house was also the base of his and his brother’s gang, the Crazy Diamonds, and thus not exactly the properly studious environment, plus if it got around that he was hanging out with the most renowned gangsters in town, his reputation would be ruined. Nevertheless, he opted to come home with Mondo every single night.

 

Mondo also believed that the advantages absolutely outweighed the disadvantages. His gang strangely adored Ishimaru, and Mondo himself quite enjoyed Ishimaru’s presence in his house. Not to mention that ever since he started dating Ishimaru, his grades shot up and his crime rate went down. ...there were, however, downsides. Ishimaru’s idea of quality time was studying. The moment Mondo closed his bedroom door behind them, the textbooks were out, and he saw to it that they study, study, studied. Plus, his schedule called for a pathetically early bedtime, so more often than not Ishimaru was fast asleep hours before Mondo even thought about going to bed. It was sort of… disappointing.

 

Despite their prominent differences, Mondo and Ishimaru had a fairly functional relationship going on. Obviously, they spent plenty of time together, but they also went on dates on the weekends (ones that didn’t involve studying) and did a fair deal of kissing and other forms of affection. ….still, Mondo couldn’t help but want more. They shared a bed every night, and yet they had barely even made it to second base. Something about that felt awfully wrong and ironic to him. The deeper he fell in love with Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the stronger the urge to take things further became. Every night, they fell asleep beside each other, sometimes even spooning in their sleep; and every night Mondo felt more and more desperate.

 

About three months into their relationship, Mondo couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to have sex.

 

The couple sat in their typical arrangement: Ishimaru on the bed with his textbooks spread out neatly before him, Mondo on the ground with his backpack spilling out onto the floor. Ishimaru slammed his calculus textbook shut, huffing triumphantly. “Excellent, I’m finished! How about you, Kyoudai?”

 

Mondo tensed slightly at his words. In the time Ishimaru had completed the homework for five different subjects, Mondo was still on the first page of his first assignment. “...uh… Just finished,” he lied, sliding his notebook back into his bag before Ishimaru could notice the lack of completeness.

 

“Well, in that case, we may as well start preparing for bed, hm? Early to bed, early to rise!” Ishimaru exclaimed. An alarm went off in Mondo’s head as Ishimaru stood and began collecting his books and papers. _No. Not another night like this!_ he screamed in his head. He scrambled clumsily to his own feet and regained his casual composure before Ishimaru could look at him.

 

“...actually,” he said in a cool tone, “I was thinking we could do something else tonight.”

 

Ishimaru glanced over his shoulder as he zipped up his bag. “Something else? Well what is it you had in mi-”

 

Mondo silenced Ishimaru with a heated kiss, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. _Yes, this is it… This is gonna be the night I have sex with Ishi!_ Mondo thought confidently. He pictured Ishimaru’s reaction to the abrupt kiss: his cheeks flushed as red as his eyes, a surprised and adorably innocent look on his face…. ...yet when Mondo opened his eyes, Ishimaru’s expression was exactly the same as it had been seconds ago, except his eyebrows were raised.

 

“...you want to kiss? Alright, I suppose if we set aside about ten minutes-”

 

“No!” Mondo interrupted. Little did he know that _he_ was the one blushing with quite an adorable expression on his face. “I wanna have sex,” he blurted out. . _..fuck_. His blush deepened.

 

Ishimaru stared blankly back at him, blinking a few times. “...no thank you,” he said simply, and reached into his bag to find his night clothes.

 

It took Mondo a moment to register his response. “...wha? Whadaya mean, ‘no thank you’?”

 

“I mean what I said.” Ishimaru didn’t sound offended or aggressive; in fact, his tone was quite nonchalant. “I don’t believe in sex out of wedlock.” He stripped out of his uniform and changed into his pajamas without batting an eye.

 

Mondo was stunned speechless. What just… happened? He _did_ say he wanted to have sex, right? So why-? _...ah_. Somehow, Mondo had managed to forget the most crucial detail about Kiyotaka Ishimaru: he was a prude.

 

...but Mondo Oowada was not a quitter. He wanted to get it on, so god damn it he was gonna! The straightforward approach was probably the wrong way to go, he realized, so he took a deep, calming breath and tried something different. “...y'know, you changed your clothes so quickly, I couldn’t see what was under those briefs o’ yours.”

 

“Uh, Kyoudai, you wouldn’t have seen, anyway. Just because my briefs are white do not mean they are transparent.” Ishimaru looked baffled as he carefully folded his uniform and set it atop of his backpack to be washed the next morning.

 

Mondo drew closer to him, snaking one hand around his waist while teasingly pulling at the hem of his pajama bottoms with the other. “You should show me, then,” he murmured.

 

Ishimaru stared at him cluelessly. “Why would I? I’m a man, I have a penis. It’s no secret.”

 

His very factual words knocked Mondo off balance for a moment. But he quickly recovered; Mondo Oowada was not a quitter. “You’re funny, babe,” he chuckled, closing his eyes and leaning in to peck his lips. But his mouth never made contact, for Ishimaru had turned away and climbed into bed. Mondo just barely managed to catch himself before he fell face-first into the wall.

 

This was going to be much more difficult than Mondo had anticipated.

 

He shook his head and coughed into his fist, regaining his composure once more. He sat fluidly beside his boyfriend on the bed, close enough that their thighs touched. For a second, at least. Before Mondo could attempt another form of flirtation, Ishimaru moved just slightly enough that they were no longer pressed against each other. Mondo dismissed this as Ishimaru just shifting to get comfortable, and closed the gap again. ...Ishimaru scooted away. _What the fuck, Ishi,_ Mondo thought in frustration, his seductive expression faltering. He moved closer, then Ishimaru moved away, and this continued until Ishimaru was squished between his boyfriend and the wall.

 

“Kyoudai, I would truly appreciate it if you gave me a bit of space,” Ishimaru snapped, giving Mondo an uncomfortable glare. “I need to lay down and go to sleep.”

 

Mondo pouted; a look very unbefitting of his tough image. “C’mon, babe, don’t be like that. You on your period or something?”

 

“Men do not menstruate, Kyoudai.” Ishimaru attempted to wriggle himself free, but Mondo held his shoulders in place and dove in to start kissing at his neck. Mondo knew that the skin was most sensitive around the neck, and pressing his lips against just the right spot would make Ishimaru gasp and squirm just the way he wanted. Or, at least that was what he imagined. After a full minute of kissing and sucking and nipping at his neck and under his ear, the only sound he earned from Ishimaru was an aggravated huff. There was no squirming, either: he only crossed his arms and sat perfectly still.

 

“Aw, why ya bein’ so difficult… Gimme something,” Mondo pleaded against Ishimaru’s neck. Ishimaru continued to stare straight ahead. “....the silent treatment, eh? Now that just ain’t fair.”

 

Mondo sounded entertained, but in actuality he was starting to get a little nervous. Kiyotaka Ishimaru never shut up. So when he gave the silent treatment…. Mondo knew he was in some deep waters. _Chill,_ he ordered himself. It wasn’t as if he was _drowning_ ; there was still hope for success. He just needed to up his game a little.

 

Abandoning his boyfriend’s neck, Mondo sat back and tossed one leg over Ishimaru’s lap, straddling him. He gave him his best seductive gaze; Ishimaru seemed unamused. Mondo leaned closer. “I wanna fuck you so hard…” he whispered huskily into his ear. _Ha, like anyone could resist THAT tone!_

“And I want you to be a little less vulgar.”

 

...well, Mondo’s wish was granted: Ishimaru spoke to him. But that wasn’t exactly what he was hoping to hear.

 

Even so, Mondo Oowada _still_ was not a quitter. As his frustration began to boil over, so did his sexual desires. Keeping himself upright on his knees, he took one hand and traced it across Ishimaru’s crotch. He intended to give him a teasing squeeze, but just as he reached for the fabric of his pants, Ishimaru pulled his legs out from under Mondo, spun his body around ninety degrees, and rolled so that he was pressing up against the wall instead of Mondo.

 

Mondo allowed an aggravated whine to leave his mouth; his vexation was only continuing to build up. If he let it end like this, his rage would overflow and he would most likely become violent. He couldn’t let his anger get the best of him, he’d never forgive himself…. And the only way to calm himself down was to get what he wanted. So he persevered.

 

Roughly yet not necessarily harshly, he grabbed Ishimaru by the shoulder and turned him away from the wall. Pinning him to the bed, he leaned over him and tried to give him a kiss; however, Ishimaru wasn’t as weak as Mondo had briefly anticipated in his moment of desperation. Before their lips could make contact, Ishimaru pressed his palms against Mondo’s broad chest and shoved him away. “Mondo Oowada!” Ishimaru barked assertively.

 

The volume of his shout caused Mondo to freeze in place. Gradually, he came back to his senses: his tense muscles loosened and he felt his entire body cool down. He hadn’t even realized that he had been seeing Ishimaru as a sex object for the past few minutes, and now, he saw him as who he really was: his disgruntled boyfriend that just wanted to go to bed. The guilt began to fill up inside of him.

 

“Do you love me, Mondo?” Ishimaru demanded, his eyebrows furrowed exasperatedly.

 

“Huh? ‘Course I love you, otherwise I-”

 

“Obviously you do not love me enough.” Now it was Ishimaru that was heated and Mondo that seemed weak. Ishimaru sat upright, knocking a very baffled Mondo backwards onto his bottom. “Do you respect me, Kyoudai? Do you love me for who I am? Or do you just love me for my body? Hm? It must be the latter, seeing as you can’t love me enough to respect my choice of abstinence.”

 

Ishimaru’s tirades never failed to leave Mondo speechless. “...I… Do, uh, respect you…” Mondo insisted feebly.

 

“Then you need to also respect my principles,” he snapped, crossing his arms. “It’s nothing personal, Kyoudai. It is just that I don’t believe in sex out of wedlock. If you play your cards right, I _may_ bend my rules a little bit and engage in intercourse when I’m ready. Nonetheless, I am not ready _now_ , and if you understand that I would appreciate it if you allowed me to go to sleep.”

 

Mondo’s shoulders slumped. "...good night, Kiyotaka,” he mumbled in defeat.

 

Ishimaru smiled contentedly. “Thank you, Kyoudai.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Mondo’s cheek before settling down to sleep.

 

Mondo sighed heavily. He wasn’t a quitter... but he knew when to quit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the several paragraphs of no dialogue at the beginning, I'm awful with beginnings ;A; I really struggled with this piece for some reason... It came out much worse than I anticipated... Hopefully it's not TOO terrible, though! :'3


End file.
